Une même passion
by Romana in the Void
Summary: [Unknown Movies] Personne au fond ne connaissait le Commissaire. Mais lui, se connaissait-il vraiment ?


_Salutations !  
_ _Et bienvenue dans cet OS qui n'aurait sûrement pas vu le jour sans un commentaire de_ Era12 _sur ma fiction '_ Reflets de Soi _' (t'as vu, une dédicace promise est une dédicace due !).  
_ _Nous voilà donc plongés dans l'esprit de notre Commissaire favori qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !_

 _Pour le postulat de départ, disons que vous pouvez le voir comme un léger cross-over avec le concept du 'Fossoyeur de Films' (et non avec le personnage, une autre fois peut-être !)^^ mais je n'en dévoile pas plus._

 _Oh, et je voulais remercier_ Peter Queen _pour ses superbes commentaires : et oui, je n'en fais qu'à ma tête ^^ Et parfois la limite entre le monstre et l'humain est des plus floues..._

 _Je vous souhaite donc une immersion dans ma vision personnelle de l'incroyable univers de 'Unknown Movies', puissiez vous ne pas en ressortir indemne !_

* * *

.

 **Une même passion**

.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui comptait, de l'avis du Commissaire, c'était l'honnêteté.  
Être et rester honnête, en toute circonstance.  
Mais cette ligne de conduite ne l'avait pas aidé, bien au contraire. Et ce n'était que par son acharnement et ses résultats plus que probants qu'il pouvait arborer fièrement son insigne.

Son honnêteté n'avait rien à faire avec la loi, et encore moins avec le respect d'une quelconque autorité supérieure. Ce n'était même pas une intégrité morale, un code interne et personnel à suivre à la lettre. Il avait essayé, très peu pour lui ! Il s'était bien vite rendu compte que ce genre de conneries n'était bon qu'à tracasser les consciences, quand ça n'engendrait pas un aller simple au cimetière. Et des tombes il en avait vu bien assez...

Il se rembrunit, détachant son regard de ses collègues, gobelets en carton à la main, amassés autours de la machine à café infect, qui trônait en bout de la salle de repos.

Non, se corrigea-t-il, ce n'était pas l'honnêteté qui le caractérisait, c'était sa franchise. Une franchise totale, tranchante. Une lame acérée qui lui avait causé bien des problèmes avec ses supérieurs.  
Il cacha un rire désabusé derrière sa tasse de café noir : ça, ils n'appréciait pas quand le chien à leurs pieds se révélait être un loup ! Tant pis pour eux, ils devraient s'estimer heureux qu'il soit de leur côté.  
À l'écart du groupe, le Commissaire n'avait aucune intention de s'intégrer à leurs habituelles futilités, aujourd'hui moins que n'importe quel jour. Car aujourd'hui c'était son enquête qui était au cœur des ragot. Et il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur !

.

Ça avait pourtant bien commencé... pour une affaire qui piétine, s'entend.  
On lui avait refilé l'affaire de multiples disparitions mais il avait vraiment commencé à s'y intéresser au moment où les simples repérages du brigadier Marlard s'étaient transformés en double meurtre et que, lassé de ne plus avoir de nouvelles, il avait envoyé une patrouille sur ses traces.  
Macabre découverte qui avait fait porter pâle quelques apprentis flicaille. Tout ça car un petit merdeux avait voulu prouver qu'il avait des tripes et s'était lancé sans renfort ! Il ne dirait pas qu'il l'avait mérité mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Seuls les meilleurs survivent.

Mais la veille l'ambiance pesante sur la brigade avait changé. La veille, son lieutenant avait trouvé la motivation du Tueur.

Ils avaient déjà son visage, pris dans la forêt après le meurtre de la joggeuse par un de ces péteux de journalistes - pour une fois qu'ils étaient utiles - mais là il était tombé Dieu savait comment sur les vidéos de _ses_ meurtres.  
Du pain bénit pour un futur procès, mais le Commissaire ne comptait pas aller jusque là. Car cette enquête venait de devenir personnelle.

L'explication de son assistant sur une non-identification des vidéos sur Internet et des moyens plus ou moins légaux pour y accéder avait été balayée d'un revers de main alors qu'il se plongeait dans le message du Tueur.

Les minutes passant, le visage du jeune homme pâlissait à vu d'œil tandis que le Commissaire sentait l'horreur le submerger. Une horreur d'autant plus violente qu'elle ne masquait pas une admiration grandissante durant la critique enthousiaste du fan de cinéma. Non : du Tueur. Il ne pouvait se permettre de le voir autrement.

.

Ses phalanges se resserrèrent contre la porcelaine apportée par l'Assistant - privilège d'être Commissaire.  
La passion du 7eme art de leur criminel avait fait rapidement le tour du Commissariat, traînée de poudre enflammant les esprits.

'' Comment peut-on être assez cinglé pour tuer pour des films ? '' '' Vous avez vu de quoi il parle ? '' Ces questions bourdonnaient depuis la veille, tous y allant de leurs propres commentaires. Comme si ça intéressait qui que ce soit !

Un silence soudain se fit, et il fallu quelques secondes au Commissaire pour remarquer tous les regard tournés vers lui. 'Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à le dévisager ?!'

« Hum, ça va Commissaire ?" osa la voix tremblante de son Assistant.  
\- Qu'est-ce que- !  
\- Votre main... » Le regard inquiet du jeune homme lui fit baisser les yeux.

Il fallu un instant à son esprit pour réaliser ce qu'il voyait. La balustrade en bois qui lui servait de table de fortune était auréolée d'une tâche sombre et humide, parsemée de bris de céramique. Merde c'était sa seule tasse !  
Une douleur sourde l'envahi alors qu'il prenait conscience de sa main en sang.  
Manquait plus que ça...

Un regard noir à la ronde ponctué d'un '' au premier commentaire vous regretterez de ne pas être a la circulation ! '' remit vite fait les esprits sur les rails. Le Commissaire s'attela à ôter les éclats de tasse de sa chair sans un mot, à peine un hochement de tête envers son assistant qui lui tendait un set de soin.  
Partir serait vu comme une fuite, une faiblesse. Il ne devait en montrer aucune.

Les conversations reprirent, bruit de fond irritant qu'il était impossible d'ignorer.

Être franc.  
Il n'y avait rien de plus normal pour lui. Pas de faux semblants ni de ronds de jambe politiques, chacun était jugé sur ses actes. Pourtant, et pour la première fois, le Commissaire savait qu'il ne devait pas être honnête.  
Car être honnête signifierait avouer que le Tueur était foutrement doué. Des critiques intelligentes de films qu'il fallait connaître, à défaut de les avoir vu ou de les apprécier... Et tout ça ultra bien foutu et présenté ! Captivant son auditoire. S'il n'avait pas su pour les meurtres il aurait pris cela pour le travail d'un vidéaste plus que doué. Et il lui aurait peut-être proposé une collaboration...

Parmi tous ces flics il y en avait-il un seul qui comprenait comme lui l'amour du cinéma ? Ironique que la première personne à partager ses sentiments fut un putain de psychopathe.

Il se leva sans un mot, et remonta d'un pas vif les escaliers vers son bureau; il avait besoin d'être seul.  
Et surtout, il ne pouvait plus supporter les remarques vaseuses de ses collègues : "passion de tapette" "goûts de dégénéré" "on devrait surveiller les cinéma et coffrer tous ceux qui regardent ce genre de truc, ça ferait des tarés en moins" Encore ce n'était pas les pires, loin de là.  
Et leurs rires gras qui raisonnaient dans la salle de repos, envahissait celle de réunion et le poursuivait le long des couloirs. Résonnant dans son crâne, faisant écho jusque dans ses rêves. Il ne les supportait plus.

Il avait déjà du mal à accepter l'idée de respirer le même air que ce monstre alors partager une passion !  
Quelle honte, il savait bien que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour ce malade mais pourquoi le cinéma ? C'était égoïste mais il aurait préféré un fan de tricot, ça aurait au moins limité les recherches !

Il pénétra dans son bureau en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Oups... Heureusement que le verre était solide parce-qu'il se doutait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il la malmènerait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa passion du cinéma se retournerait ainsi contre lui...

Assis à son siège il posa quelques seconde sa tête sur le métal frais de la table. Juste quelques instants de répit avant de reprendre la chasse.

Le pire c'était que le Tueur n'avait rien à voir dans cette colère qui agitait son être, glissant ses noires tentacules dans son âme. C'était ses collègues.  
Il les avait entendu et aurait dû réagir - franchise avant tout - mais ça avait été au dessus de ses forces. Et cela le rongeait...

Il s'était tu.  
Dans le métier mieux valait taire certaines ressemblances, c'était une question de survie... Il y avait des jours où il haïssait son métier. Viscéralement.  
Ceux qui pensent l'humain intelligent, censé et réfléchi n'ont jamais foutu les pieds dans un commissariat ! N'ont jamais rencontré d'autres hommes tout court d'ailleurs...  
Lui il vivait conscient de cette crasse qu'était l'humanité, il voyait sa pourriture, respirait sa puanteur, chaque jour. Et contrairement à l'avis commun, ce n'était pas chez les criminels qu'elle était la plus présente.

Relevant la tête, il se pinça l'arrête du nez puis laissa ses mains remonter, massant ses tempes. 'Dure journée', humf, il ne pouvait même pas employer cette expression, depuis des semaines il n'y avait que ça : de 'dures journées'...

Maugréant contre cet auto-apitoiement plus que contre-productif, il alluma son ordinateur d'un mouvement brusque qu'il regretta quand sa main se rappela à son 'bon' souvenir. Grinçant des dents il cliqua sur une des vidéos du Tueur et la lança.  
Absorbé, il gardait les yeux rivés sur l'écran, scrutant chaque mouvement du critique, attentif à chaque mots, chaque intonation. Il les avait déjà vues des dizaines et des dizaines de fois et pourrait les réciter mot pour mot dans l'instant si ça lui était demandé. Il n'avait plus rien à y apprendre. Pourtant les heures défilaient et sourd au monde extérieur il continuait à littéralement absorber le travail du Tueur.

Ça y était, il l'avait dit, il ne pouvait plus se le cacher. En visionnant encore et encore ces vidéos, le Commissaire avait follement espéré que ce sentiment s'évanouirait et qu'il n'y verrait plus que l'œuvre d'un monstre, les meurtres ignobles et dégradants d'un psychopathe. Et oui, il les voyait. Mais était-ce le plus important ?

Une idée fugace traversa son esprit : Et s'il avait raison ?  
Pas dans la manière de faire bien sûr, et encore que représentent quelques morts sur les sept milliards d'êtres humains qui grouillent sur la planète ? Une goutte d'eau dans un océan, autant dire absolument rien.  
Non, s'il avait raison dans le message ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il essayait de transmettre lui-même à travers ses vidéos sur le cinéma ? Ce n'était pas le même angle d'attaque, il avait été bien plus modéré, gardant espoir en le petit pourcentage d'esprits intelligents qu'il pourrait rameuter. Et il avait eu raison. Ça avait plu, bien plus qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. C'était ça que n'avait pas compris le Tueur, se concentrant sur l'écrasante majorité d'esprits faibles et incapables d'évoluer : il existait des gens capables de comprendre. Il n'était pas seul. Et peut-être qu'en le trouvant, en lui parlant, il pourrait lui faire comprendre, peut-être qu'ensemble ils pourraient changer les choses, faire comprendre-

L'écran devint noir.

Il se figea, la mains à quelques centimètre de la souris, incapable de lancer la vidéo suivante. Putain ! C'était vraiment lui qui venait de penser ça ?  
Il écarquilla les yeux. Non, non non ! Non ! Ce n'était pas possible, pas lui ! Non !  
Une vague de répulsion le prit à la gorge et il se rejeta en arrière, le plus loin possible de ces vidéos du Démon. Sa chaise rencontra violemment le mur et il se tint droit, ses ongles entaillant la paume de ses mains alors qu'il tentait de reprendre contenance. Une goutte de sang vacillait, comme hésitante, et vint choir entre les interstices du parquet.  
Sa plaie venait de se rouvrir...

Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à de la compassion à son égard ? Son métier l'avait-il tant marqué, tant changé, pour qu'il n'éprouve plus aucun sentiment ? Qu'il puisse sans se rendre compte basculer du mauvais côté de la Loi, ne se souciant plus de qui, de comment et de pourquoi, seulement en quête de sang frais ?  
Il en avait vu des flics basculer. Pas des dizaines, non, mais suffisamment pour le marquer à jamais. C'étaient de bons éléments, des vieux de la vieille à qui il ne fallait pas chercher des noises. Parfois des solitaires, comme lui, mais aussi avec gosses et bourgeoises qui apportaient des croissants pour réveiller leur homme en cas d'affaires prenantes, balayant d'un baiser les culpabilités sur les nuits d'absence. On savait tous que c'était possible mais personne ne s'attendait jamais à ce qu'ils pètent un plomb.  
Ça arrivait juste comme ça. La veille on discutait et le lendemain on braquait son arme sur son front, ignorant difficilement les ''Tu comprends pas, il le fallait ! Je ne pouvais plus le supporter, on peut améliorer les choses ! '' du monstre qu'on ne l'avait pas vu devenir.  
C'était cela être flic, marcher sur le fil du rasoir et ignorer l'attrait tentateur de ces sombres abysses.

Il savait que jamais il ne chuterait. C'était une certitude profondément ancrée en lui. Mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas franc envers lui-même...  
Se mentait-il ? Peut-être. En ces moments il n'était plus sur de rien ni personne, encore moins de lui-même...

Il attrapa ses affaires et sortit d'un pas vif, il avait besoin d'air. Seule étincelle de vie dans un univers toujours plus morne et gris, il traversa le commissariat, sans un mot. Ignorant ces hommes qui pensaient tout connaître et qui croyaient l'avenir assuré, ignorant du regard interrogateur de son Lieutenant alors qu'il disparaissait tel une ombre. En un sens c'était comme si le Commissaire n'existait déjà plus. Comme s'il avait quitté ce monde qui ne lui correspondait pas, errant à l'aveugle pour trouver le sien. Seul.

Mais peut-être pas tant que ça...

.

C'était étrange comme partager une passion avec un être pareil pouvait vous bouffer la vie. C'était comme si, en un sens, ils étaient devenus une seule et même personne. Ils respiraient le même air, se levaient aux mêmes heures. Le ciel, le soleil sur sa nuque, le vent qui le transperçait et faisait voler son manteau, tout ce qu'il vivait arrivait au Tueur.  
Ils vivaient la même vie. La même existence en parallèle.  
Lors de ses nuits blanches il lui semblait percevoir _son_ souffle sur sa nuque, la fumée de _ses_ cigarettes s'envoler en volutes juste derrière son épaule, _sa_ voix rauque commenter chacune de ses pensées. _Il_ était là. Non, pire : ils n'étaient qu'un.

C'était le Tueur qui épluchait les dossiers, _lui_ qui ne dormait plus, toujours _lui_ qui tentait de s'aérer l'esprit en se regardant un film. C'était le Tueur qui amoncelait dans un coin de son esprit critiques et avis sur l'œuvre, espérant s'en servir dans une prochaine vidéo.  
 _Lui_.  
Encore et encore. Vivant son existence, prenant lentement sa place.  
 _Lui_.  
Occupant chaque cellule de son corps.  
 _Lui. Lui, Lui. LUI_ !  
Martelant sans cesse contre les parois de son crâne, s'acharnant sur la fine membrane qui le sépare de la folie ! Oh, il voyait son sourire presque enfantin alors qu'il détruisait une à une ses dernières barrières mentales.  
Salaud !

 _Il_ voulait le battre ? _Il_ croyait vraiment s'en sortir face à lui ? Tss, _il_ était peut-être un critique hors pair mais _il_ ne valait strictement rien face à un flic tel que lui.  
C'était bien beau tout ça, mais avoir eu un peu de chance et semer des corps sur son passage ça faisait pas de _lui_ Hannibal Lecter - et encore heureux, putain, _il_ avait déjà des tendances nécrophiles ! - _il_ ferait une erreur. Et lui n'avait plus qu'à être prêt à _le_ cueillir.

Et quand ils y seraient, le Commissaire _le_ tuerait. Car il était le plus fort, il ne pouvait perdre.  
Cet imbécile croyait pouvoir répandre ainsi _son_ message ? Les intentions étaient honorables mais ce n'était pas tuer trois gus qui allait changer les choses.  
Et _son_ message, on en parle de _son_ message ? Ha ! C'était bien tenté mais il voyait bien que ça avait l'effet inverse. Si un monstre vous parle avec passion d'un chef-d'œuvre, allez-vous l'admirer ? Ou au contraire le fuir et ne jamais s'en approcher ? L'Homme est con. C'est dans ses gènes. Alors jamais il n'arrêtera de fuir et de se voiler la face, se privant de tant de merveilles.  
Il trouverait ça triste s'il en avait quoi que ce soit à foutre. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Pour attraper cette enflure le Commissaire était prêt à tout. C'était décidé, fini la franchise : il allait mentir.  
Mentir sur lui, cacher ses connaissances, ses goûts et ses avis, ses passions...  
Mentir face à _Lui_ , enfouir derrière un masque de glace les sentiments contradictoires qu'il avait face à cet homme. Ce _génie_...  
Enterrer toute émotion et _le_ traquer sans relâche ! Et voir dans _ses_ yeux briller la lueur de la défaite. Un duel où _il_ admettrait la supériorité totale et définitive du Commissaire.  
Battre le Tueur à son propre jeu.

« Commissaire ! Commissaire ! »  
L'homme fit volte-face, étonné de la présence de son Lieutenant à quelques rues de la brigade, et leva un sourcil interrogateur.  
Ayant visiblement couru, le jeune homme s'appuya sur ses cuisses avant de tendre son portable à son supérieur.  
« … On a reçu un appel … pff ... personne au bout du fil mais une voix. … Commissaire ! Je crois que c'est _Lui_ , … Faudrait que vous-  
\- Passe-moi ça tout de suite ! »

Encore à bout de souffle, le jeune homme lui tendit l'appareil sans un mot et le Commissaire n'hésita pas un instant et lança l'enregistrement.  
Un silence pesant était tombé sur la ruelle, la nature s'était tue et les bruits de circulation n'atteignaient plus leurs oreilles. Seul comptait le grésillement du micro.  
Une voix brisa la bulle et le Commissaire eut un frisson.  
C'était _Lui_.  
Malgré la mauvaise qualité et le volume étouffé, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Cette voix, elle avait hanté son sommeil la nuit dernière et nul doute qu'elle le hanterait tant et plus jusqu'à ce qu'il _l_ 'arrête enfin.  
Une voix rauque et aux inflexions joueuses malgré la colère qui _l_ 'habitait. _Sa_ voix.

« - On fait quoi Commissaire ? On envoie un de nos hommes ? »  
Le Commissaire rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer et plaqua le téléphone contre le torse du jeune homme.  
« Ça lui ressemble pas de telles erreurs peut-être qu-  
\- C'est _lui_ mon petit, c'est _Lui_ ! Reste pas planté là ! Prends les moins incompétents avec toi et fonces-y, je vous rejoins. Cette fois-ci on _le_ tient ! »

Vérifiant son arme, le Commissaire eût un sourire sardonique. Plus aucune compassion à l'égard de ce monstre ne l'habitait. Il était animé par la rage, il était prêt.

.

Putain ! Il n'était entouré que d'incapables ! Ça aurait dû marcher ! Il _l_ 'avait eu là, tout proche, à sa merci !

Le cœur battant aux tempes, il balança son manteau sur le buffet de l'entrée et s'écroula dans son canapé, son arme toujours à la ceinture. Il regardait sans le voir le plafond, l'esprit piégé dans cette vieille maison, repassant encore et encore le film des événements. Il aurait dû prendre plus d'hommes. Peut-être ne pas s'annoncer, envoyer se faire foutre les protocoles et foncer en masse. Ou au contraire y aller seul. Juste le Tueur et lui, face à face dans une première et ultime confrontation.  
Sauf que non. Non, il n'était pas encore prêt. Le Tueur n'avait pas encore dépassé cette limite qu _'il_ frôlait à chaque instant. Cette limite à partir de laquelle le Commissaire serait sûr de ne pas céder. Sûr de ne pas passer de _son_ côté.  
C'était aussi ça qui était dangereux avec une passion, on se savait jamais jusqu'où elle pouvait nous mener.

Il se redressa et attrapa son ordinateur qu'il alluma. Il devait se changer les idées, tourner ainsi en rond n'était pas bon pour ses nerfs. Ni pour ses collègues d'ailleurs.

Vu l'heure, l'aube ne tarderait pas à poindre et le Commissaire regardait d'un œil morne l'interview d'un réalisateur quand une alerte l'interpella. Non, ce ne pouvait être ?  
Si.  
Le Tueur venait de poster une nouvelle vidéo.

Un ' _Rapide le gars !_ ' traversa son esprit, quand il voyait le temps que ça lui prenait à lui... Et l'autre, en cavale, il réussissait cet exploit ? Bon, au moins ils avaient une certitude sur la disparition de la caméra de la joggeuse, c'était déjà ça de pris.

Il hésita à appeler le poste, mais qui répondrait un dimanche matin ? Ils n'étaient que fonctionnaires, fallait pas trop en demander. De toute façon, comme pour toutes les autres vidéos, ils tomberaient sur un cybercafé bondé ou sur un wi-fi personnel hacké, et retour à la case départ. Bref, autant éviter la crise cardiaque.

Il allait fermer la page mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un ? Une odeur de tabac emplit bientôt ses narines.  
Il savait qu' _Il_ n'était pas vraiment là, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sortir son arme et de la poser sur l'accoudoir, à portée de main. Sait-on jamais...

La critique du Tueur se lança, sans qu'il se souvienne avoir fait un geste pour cela. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et seul se détachait l'écran, tâche lumineuse se reflétant dans les yeux du Commissaire. _Sa_ voix emplissait l'appartement, et surtout l'esprit de l'homme fasciné.  
La vidéo prit fin et il sortit de sa transe.

Merde, c'était génial.

Mais il allait faire bien mieux.  
Il ne l'avait pas attrapé ? Ce n'était que partie remise, à n'en pas douter. Un rare sourire éclairait son visage, son cerveau bouillonnant alors qu'il ouvrait une page Word.  
Désormais il connaissait tout du Tueur, mais - et comment ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ? - ce n'était pas réciproque. Il savait _sa_ façon de penser, de voir le monde mais surtout d'envisager les films. Et c'était une arme bien plus puissante que n'importe quelle balle.

Ses doigts se mirent bientôt à taper à toute vitesse sur le clavier, les idées fourmillaient et il se le jurait, cette critique serait bien meilleure que tout ce qu'il avait fait auparavant.

Et alors que les heures défilaient, et que le Commissaire était étrangement renié par le sommeil, il lui semblait presque que ce n'était plus lui qui tapait cette critique mais une conscience étrangère qui l'animait, lui soufflait les mots juste au creux de l'oreille.  
Une voix étrangement familière, à la fois lui et un autre, se mêlant pour ne faire qu'un.  
C'était donc cela la véritable inspiration ? Il ne se posait pas la question, absorbé par les lignes qui s'entassaient sur la page blanche.

« J'ai jamais écrit quelque-chose d'aussi bien foutu. »

Oui, il était fier.  
Fier mais ignorant.  
Ignorant que ce n'était plus son style, plus ses mots qui s'accumulaient.  
Ignorant de la terrible réalité : il venait d'écrire un épisode de 'Unknown Movies'...

.

* * *

 _Voilà...  
_ _Vous pouvez vous décharger de vos traumatismes en donnant votre avis, j'en serais plus qu'heureuse._

 _Je posterai sûrement un OS humoristique basé sur une phrase précise de ce texte (oui, car même là-dessus on a trouvé avec ma correctrice un moyen de délirer ^^ Irrécupérables...), celui qui la trouve aura un cyber-bisou en récompense !_

 _Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère de tout cœur que cela vous a plu !_


End file.
